24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Bullpen
Welcome to the Bullpen where everyone can come to find out what work needs to be done to improve Wiki 24... and who knows, maybe even save the world. General editing for grammar, clarity, consistency, as well as new factual content, is always welcome. If you're interested in filling in missing information, this page lists some spots in the wiki that need attention. To find out more about how to edit, see our . There is also more specific information on our policies, using a consistent style, and the hierarchy of canon. Episode Guides The best episode guides give a scene-by-scene account of the action. Ideally, an episode guide should be detailed enough that someone who missed seeing the episode will feel up to speed, or someone looking for a memorable moment will be able to find it. Link to names and places wherever they appear, except in the Memorable Quotes section. Please do not copy and paste the episode guide from the Fox.com website. * To get started on an episode guide, see Creating Episode Pages. * To look at the list of incomplete episode guides, see Incomplete Episode Guides. Novels and Comics Most of our Novels and Comics pages need more in-depth information detailing the plot, as well as pages for characters. For more on writing character pages, see Creating Novel Character Pages. 24: The Game We need more in-depth plot information on 24: The Game, as well as articles and screenshots for some of the characters featured there. For the templates to use with characters, see Video Game Character Pages. Minor Characters and Actors There are minor characters that we currently do not have pages on. If you see someone on the show who was mentioned by name and/or was important to the story, feel free to add a page for them. Additionally, many actors do not yet have pages. Note that not all actors need pages, just the ones that play main characters and recurring characters, or those who have done other work that may be interesting to 24 fans. If you feel that Wiki 24 would be improved by the addition of an actor page, please feel free to add them. To get started, see: * Creating Character Pages for characters who appear onscreen * Creating Mentioned Character Pages for characters who are mentioned * Creating Actor Pages for actors Other Places to Look * The list shows links that are missing pages. The most linked-to pages are at the top. Just click on any red link anywhere in the wiki to start a page. * The list shows the shortest pages. Generally, these will be the ones most needing attention. * The list shows pages that are not linked from anywhere. Note that Disambiguation pages should ideally be orphaned. * The list shows pages that don't have any links on them and don't lead anywhere. * The Insufficient Information Level 1 category lists pages that have almost no information. * The Insufficient Information Level 2 category lists pages that are missing some information. * The Insufficient Information Level 3 category lists pages that could use a touchup in a couple of areas. If you are interested in starting a page, but don't have all the information available on the topic, please add one of these sets of tags to mark the page as needing work: For pages with almost no information - Category:Insufficient Information Level 1 For pages with some information - Category:Insufficient Information Level 2 For pages with a lot of information that still need work in some areas - Category:Insufficient Information Level 3 Category:Wiki 24